


Furry

by angelus2hot



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Episode Related, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Elena meets Clays wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Furry  
>  **Fandom:** Bitten  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Clayton Danvers/Elena Michaels  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 106  
>  **Summary:** The first time Elena meets Clays wolf.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1497459.html) at 1_million_words

Elena didn’t realize the danger she was in as she knelt on the floor in front of the great beast walking towards her. There was something about it, something in the way it moved and in its eyes that told her not to be afraid. In all honesty it kind of reminded her of Clay although she knew that was impossible... but still.

As it bowed its huge head she couldn’t resist reaching out to stroke its furry back. Tremors went through her at the feel of the soft fur sliding through her fingers. She was so mesmerized she barely felt his teeth puncture her skin.


End file.
